


I'm Looking For my Cat

by violnah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Pining, Reveal Fic, this is my first fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violnah/pseuds/violnah
Summary: Ten Years after the defeat of Hawkmoth and the disappearance of Chat Noir, Adrien Agrest arrives back in Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reminisces

Ladybug sat on the roof what used to be the Agreste Mansion. It had been years since the last battle. The day she lost her boys. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, she shouldn't be doing this to herself years after it happened. She shouldn't be going over the events of that day over and over, in her dreams, when she was awake, when she was working, suited and unsuited. It wasn't fair to herself. She was better now, she was a successful business woman and designer and she made name for herself. She had almost everything she ever wanted

 

She had long since resigned herself to the fact that Chat, her long time partner and friend was never going to come back to her. If he did not want to be found he wouldn't be.

 

* * *

  
Taking the butterfly brooch off of Hawkmoth’s shirt was supposed to be an incredible moment. Everything she and Chat had worked toward was for that moment, the moment they were able to save the little butterfly kwami and put Hawkmoth behind bars where he belonged. They did do all of those things, but the sweet taste of victory quickly went sour.

 

In those moments, everything seemed to be in slow motion, Ladybug heard the blood rushing in her ears, she felt her eyes start to sting. She heard Chat take a step back.

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

 

Gabriel Agreste has been her idol for as long as she could remember, she would spend hours studying every one of his works, trying to learn from everything he made.

 

Gabriel was also the father of her friend and long time crush, Adrien Agreste. As Ladybug got to know Adrien as Marinette, she learned that Gabriel was not as perfect as he seemed, he was aloof and harsh; he was cold. Even knowing this Marinette still idolized Gabriel for his work, even if she disapproved of his treatment of Adrien.

 

Knowing of Gabriel’s harsher side did not cushion Ladybug’s surprise at his identity.

 

Ladybug felt sick, she was the one responsible for putting her friend’s father in jail. She would have to go to the trials and testify against Gabriel as Ladybug. As Marinette she would have to go to her classes and sit behind Adrien and look him if the eye- if he decided to attend.

 

Ladybug took a moment to steel herself and performed what was hopefully the last miraculous cure needed because Akuma. She watched the bright pink ladybugs go to do their works, willing her eyes to stay dry. When the ladybugs were finished with their work Ladybug stepped forward to restrain Gabriel, who would be brought back to normal conditions by the ladybugs.

 

“Ch-Ch, can you help me bring Hawkmoth outside, we should get him to the authorities.” Ladybug called out to her partner, finding her voice. Ladybug got no response. She looked around for her partner, only to find that he was gone. He had left while the cure was doing it’s magic.

 

Later that night Ladybug sat at her and Chat’s usual meeting place: the Eiffel Tower. Even though there was no longer any real reason for patrols any longer, Ladybug expected Chat to come, even if to talk about what happened, or what to do next. That night Chat Noir did not show up. Neither did he show up the next night either.

 

Ladybug continued to show up at the Eiffel Tower for two weeks waiting for her partner. He never showed up. She then started to search the city for him, maybe she was just roaming the city instead. She called Chat using her yoyo, only to receive no response after calling what felt like millions of times. Every day she checked Ladyblog, the news, every media outlet to her disposal, desperately trying to find any sign of Chat Noir.

 

When the day of the trial came, Chat Noir didn't show either. That day was also the first time Ladybug saw Adrien since before the battle. He stopped showing up to school, and there were rumours that Adrien was back to taking homeschool classes instead.

 

Adrien, nearly looked the same way he always did. The only differences were that there were bags under his eyes, and his face was a carefully controlled poker face, showing no emotion whatsoever. When the trial was over, Ladybug tried to approach Adrien, but she was only ignored.

 

That night when Ladybug got to the Eiffel tower she cried. She cried for he Adrien’s pain, she cried for Chat’s disappearance, she cried for herself.

 

In the weeks that followed the arrest of Gabriel Agreste the sadness felt by Ladybug was also seeping into her life as Marinette. When she woke up for school it was with tired, red-rimmed eyes, and often times even if she did wake up on time for school, Marinette would still stay in bed, unable to bring herself to move. It was only the gentle coaxing of Tikki that got Marinette to function at all.

 

Marinette ignored the worried looks sent her way by Alya and her parents. They all assumed that her behavior was caused from the shock of losing both her crush and her idol on the same day.

 

Two months after the incident Tikki gave Marinette an ultimatum. She would have to pick up the pieces of her life if she wanted her future to get any better. It was her last year of school before university and if Marinette wanted to follow her dreams, she would have to her her life together. So slowly but surely, Marinette started to function again.

 

10 years later, Marinette’s life was going great for the most part. Marinette was the CEO and owner of the Dupain-Cheng Design Company and she owned a beautiful apartment overlooking paris. She has a pet cat, Felix and still had the best friend she could ever hope for, Alya, who was engaged Nino.

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly getting up form her place on top of the mansion, Ladybug started to make her way back home. Tomorrow was a big day, tomorrow was going to be the first time she was going to see Adrien in ten years. Adrien was back in Paris for a teaching job at their old school, the Agreste company making it’s fortune under the new leadership of Nathalie, who Adrien legally gave the company to after deciding he didn't want to be part of the fashion business any longer. In the years past, Adrien moved to the south of France, to Nice, to pursue his teaching degree. He lost touch with the majority of his classmates, with the exception of Nino, who arranged the meeting in the first place.

 

When Marinette reached her apartment she collapsed in bed, exhaustion taking over her body.

 

Tomorrow was a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first fic, I hope it is received well, please leave comments or kudos or like anything that will let me know if this is an okay idea! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sees Adrien again.

“Hey man, it’s been a while, glad you're back in Paris.”

   


“Me too” came back a shyer reply, words barely attainable in the small cafe. As Nino and Adrien made their way back to the booth. Alya and Marinette started to slip out of their seats to properly greet Adrien. Alya gripped Marinette’s hand tightly, her eyes gleaming with mischief despite Marinette’s warning glare.

   


“Hi Adrien, its long been… Its been a long time” Marinette giggled nervously, rising up on her toes to give him a quick hug in greeting. _Nice one Mari, you've only practiced saying that, what, two million times?_ Marinette settled back into the booth while Alya greeted Adrien.

   


When all four of them were sitting in the booth, Alya started her interrogation, “So Adrien, how's life been treating you since collège? Any girlfriends?” she asked giving Marinette a wicked smirk

   


“Uh well, it's been good, I got my degree in education, teaching physics and chemistry and I actually taught in Nice for a few years, but ya know, there is really no place like home so I uh, I’m back,” He started off awkwardly, “And as for girlfriends, I've had a few, I mean, I am pretty attractive. BUt as for right now I’m single” he joked throwing a wink at Alya, earning himself both a chuckle and an eyeroll. “So what about you guys?”

   


“Well I guess I’m gonna pass on this one bro, because you already know how I'm doing, also the girls, especially Mari are a little more interesting” Nino fist bumped Alya despite Marinette’s glare.

   


“Well I'll start off, ya know, just to save the best for last, but during uni I got an internship in a major writing outlet and I’ve been working there since, but with a few promotions added in. Now, I’m a senior editor. And I’m sorta engaged to the biggest dork in the universe, so that's a bonus.” Alya grinned, making a face a Nino

   


Marinette took in a deep breath in preparation for her story, “I started an online shop back in school, nothing too big, just a few commissions, and all throughout uni I saved up to get an actual shop, I got a few jobs here and there working for fashion companies, and I actually got a few sponsors while working there, and about a year after opening the shop it became big and I guess the rest, as they say, has been history. And on the dating front I’ve stayed single for the most part.”

   


“Nice, you two really made names for yourselves...” The conversation flowed almost like it did in the old days until lunch was done, at which point, Nino volunteered Adrien to walk Marinette home despite her protests that she can very well take care of herself.

   


* * *

“So, how do you feel about being back in Paris?” Asked Marinette hesitantly, hoping she didn't go into an awkward topic.

  


“Uh, it’s nice, I’ve always loved it here, and there truly is no place like home, also its really great seeing people from school like you and Alya and stuff. It’s also a little bit weird to be back, there is a bit more staring than there was back in Nice, and a whole lot more baggage, but Nice gave be a place to heal, and well, I wouldn't be back if I didn't think I was okay enough to be back. And I’m rambling, sorry.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously smiling at Marinette nervously.

  


“No, no it’s fine… It’s nice to hear your voice again.”  _ What was that Mari, “It’s nice to hear your voice again.” Can you be anymore creepy?!?!?!?! _

   


   


"Aw, well it's nice to hear that somebody misses me." Adrien laughed 

   


"Yeah... So who else have you seen from school other than like, the three of us?" Marinette questioned, when the silence between them got somewhat awkward. 

   


"Well when I went to the store today I saw Mylene and Ivan shopping with their daughter, Eliza, it was really nice seeing them, it did make me feel old though, seeing people our age actually with a kid, even if it was only a toddler."

   


"Oh, you met Eliza? Isn't she just a doll? I sometimes babysit for them and she is just content playing with Felix, and really, she is the sweetest, most well behaved little girl I've ever met, just like her parents really, and i'm starting to sound like my mother dear god. " Marinette gushed. At least that earned a full fledged laugh from Adrien. "Hey do you have any pets? I have Felix, who is just this HUGE troublemaker, but I guess that my own fault for adopting a black cat... Here, let me show you a picture of him I took for that catshaming meme..." Marinette took out her phone, opening it up to a picture of a slightly sheepish looking black cat sitting on a pile of ripped up toilet paper.

   


"Oh my gosh, that's the best thing ever, that like having your very own Chat Noir! And I don't have any pets, no." 

   


"Well, that's sorta why I got him, erm, because he reminded me of Chat Noir." Marinette looked down, her voice descending to a mutter for the second part of the sentence. The conversation had petered out, mention of Chat Noir awkward for the both of them.

   


"Well, this is my place. Want to come inside for tea or anything?" Marinette offered when they finally they got back to her apartment building. 

   


"Uh, well normally I'd love to, but I really should go back to unpacking. Bye Mari, see you soon!"

   


* * *

   


  


Upon reaching her apartment Marinette took a shower and put on pajamas before settling on the couch with Felix and Tikki to sketch out some designs.

  


"Hey Tikki?" called Marinette softly to her kwami, who was curled up, cuddling with Felix.

   


"Yes Mari?"

   


"Do you think he will ever come back? That I will ever see him again?"

   


"Mari... I don't know... it's been ten years. You've done a lot to get over him but, until you give up hope that he's going to come back I don't think you'll move on." Tikki responded, her antennae drooping slightly. 

   


"I know, I just... It came out of nowhere. I still can't even piece together why Chat left. Why without even saying anything?"

   


"I don't know Mari... But how do you feel about seeing Adrien today?" Tikki changed the subject.

   


"It was nice, a little awkward but it was nice. I felt guilty though, I'm the person who put his father in jail. 

   


"Oh Mari, don't think like that, it's his father's fault for doing the things he did. Let's just that if hope that if Adrien ever finds out, he'll be okay with it." Tikki said comfortingly, winking at Marinette."  


   


"Not you too Tikki, why does everyone think that I'm going to get together with Adrien?"

   


"I don't know, maybe because you pined for him all throughout school, and now he's back and as handsome as ever?" Tikki teased.

   


"Okay, whatever. We should go on patrol soon, it's getting dark. Let me just finish up this design." Marinette added the finishing touches to the peacoat she was designing before standing up for her transformation. 

  


"Tikki, spots on!" When the magic was finished enveloping her body, Ladybug went out to her balcony and from there swung off to patrol the streets of paris, eventually landing down onto her old balcony on top of her parent's bakery to stay on before she had to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Paris, the city of emotional baggage. I once got lost there when I was 12 and on vacation. Fun times... I'm also incredibly fond of ellipses, can you tell... ? I gave Mylene and Ivan a kid bc not everyone needs to be angsty and sad, also because they are like a powercouple of nice, any child of theirs would be an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!: Attempted rape (very brief, only mentioned)

Ladybug sat on her old balcony, it had been a while since she'd been there. It reminded her of Chat. Well everything reminded her of Chat. He used to come visit Marinette on her balcony when he had rough day. Ladybug heard the rustling of her parents in the lower levels of their home as they got ready to go to bed, she'd have to go visit them soon, they were going to get worried about her. 

 

She was just about to call it a night when she heard a scream nearby. She quickly raced to where the scream originated, hoping not to be too late. 

 

When she got there almost everything seemed to be taken care of. There was a girl on the ground, looking shell shocked, tears slowly dripping down her face and hugging herself. A few feet away there was a man laying on the ground, completely unconscious, a large bruise forming under his ear. Ladybug quickly contacted the authorities, telling them to dispatch a medical team and some police. She made her way to the girl taking note of a knife discarded on the ground. 

 

As she made her way to the girl, the girl looked up, her eyes welling up with tears, giving Ladybug a completely distraught look. "I- I just was walking home, and he--" she whimpered before breaking off in sobs, words unable to be understood. 

 

Carefully sitting herself down next to the girl, Ladybug held out her hand, silently asking the girl if it was okay if she touched her. When the girl didn't shy away from her touch, Ladybug started rubbing comforting circles on the girls back, trying her best to pacify the girl. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're safe. Come on, breathe, the police are on their way..." She murmured as she waited for the police to come. 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette sat on her bed, slowly massaging her damp hair with a towel. After the police came to interview the girl and make sure she was okay Ladybug left, but not before the girl grabbed Ladybug by her arm, her eyes wide, urgent and shell-shocked, saying, "Ladybug... It's about my rescuer. He was- He was Chat. It was Chat Noir!"

 

Marinette wanted to believe her. Well, not actually. She wanted to believe that it was Chat Noir, because if it was, that would be the first clue she had in years of his whereabouts. But also if it was Chat Noir, then it was possible that this had been his first time transforming in ages and still didn't want to see Ladybug. Marinette did not know what she would do if she actually got to see Chat again and he wanted nothing to do with her. Alya would say that it is Chat's loss if he didn't want to see her, that she deserved better, in her typical boisterous fashion, but that didn't stop the idea from hurting. 

 

"Tikki, do you think it was actually him?" Marinette asked her companion softly, almost afraid of the Kwami's answer. 

 

Tikki hesitated, letting silence envelope them for a moment, before carefully responding. "Well, I don't think I have ever told you this, but we kwamis we could sense each other. We can tell when the other is there, especially when it is your partnering kwami, I could tell if Plagg is nearby or even in the country, I could feel it. And I haven't felt Plagg at all for the past few years."

 

"Tikki are you telling me that I have been searching in vain for all this time?" Marinette growled before Tikki could finish. 

 

"No! I'm not saying that, it is just that sometimes when a Kwami doesn't want to be found, they can make themselves lost to everyone else, except for their holder if they happen to have one. So just because I haven't felt anything, doesn't mean he was there. The practice takes a lot off the kwami and is rarely done, especially rarely done well and Plagg has always been a bit too lazy to do it effectively for such a long amount of time.But Marinette, tonight... I almost felt like he was there, it might be a stress addled memory and I don't think I would have noticed Plagg's presence if the girl hadn't mentioned Chat Noir, but I think I might choose to believe it." Tikki explained. 

 

"Okay, just one more thing. Do you know who Chat is?" Marinette asked 

 

The silence in response to Marinette's question was just as good as Marinette getting a straight answer.

 

Marinette sighed and stood up  so she could go finished off her nightly routine before bed. "Nevermind, we can finish speaking about this another time. I'm tired. Goodnight Tikki." 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette gathered her things to leave from her lunch break, she had just to met with a reporter for an interview on her company and her designs. It was was more of a piece for young aspiring designers to read, with advice from Marinette, and some fluff information. 

 

Marinette left lunch feeling accomplished, the interview went well and she was up to date with all her paperwork and now had time to work on her designs, unless something came up, which most likely would happen but, it wasn't always fun and games when you were the CEO of your own company. 

 

Marinette checked her phone for any messaged that she might have gotten during the interview. She received a few, but they were mostly just standard messages, except for one. It was from Adrien. 

 

**13:02 [ From Adrien ]: Hey Marinette, sorry for bothering you, but they're doing career day at school on Friday, and I was hoping that maybe you could come speak to the student if you aren't too busy. Thank you!!**

 

Marinette smiled at her phone, a faint blush spreading on her face. Shed love to, but she would have to speak to her assistant first and make sure she did not have anything big scheduled for that day. Mari quickly sent a text back telling him so

 

**13:26 [ To Adrien ]: Id Love to! Thanks for asking!! I just have to make sure im not too busy on Friday, but id love to go and speak to the student for a little bit!**

 

Marinette was surprised about how quickly she got a reply from Adrien, not even a minute had passed before she got a reply. 

 

**13:27 [ From Adrien ]: Thank you, career day starts at 11:00, I hope you can make it Mari!**

 

And lucky for her she had nothing important scheduled for Friday. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long ;n; I sorta fell of my metaphorical horse and school definitely kicked my very tired and very overworked ass.


End file.
